jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Kit Mephisto
left left left left left left Bild:Banner_Kit_Mephisto.jpg }} = über mich= Warum ich nur selten in Jedipedia bin Star Wars interessiert mich nicht mehr so wie früher. James Bond gefällt mir besser. Deshalb bin ich seltener in Jedipedia und schreibe noch seltener was zu einem Artikel. Über meinen Benutzernamen Der Nmae Kit Mphstieo bstehet aus zewi Neamn*; Kit Fisto und Mephisto (der Name des Teufels in Faust von Goethe). Da sich "Fisto" und "Mephisto" ähnlich klingen, ersätzte ich den den Nachnamen des Jedis durch den Namen des Teufels. Mein Sptitzbenutzername ist Kit, aber ihr könnt mich auch Mephisto nennen. * Konntest du den (ersten) Satz lesen? Kit Mephisto in der Jedipedia Statistik Artikel die ich selbst schrieb (ohne Under Construction-Artikel) *Kagi *Timon Medon *Administrator *Drachenschlange *Zippa *Yanth *Jax Pavan *IG-101 *Serenno *Rednax *Königin Amidalas Garderobe *Doolb Snoil *Open-Circle-Flotte *Separatisten-Flotte *796 VSY *Patriot Fist *Senim Vant *Tide of Progress XII *Utai-Luftgeschwader *Debbikin *Lady Por'Ten *Kefka *Llitishi *persönliches Tagebuch von Mace Windu *Khamar *Ro-ti-Mundi Artikel bei denen ich mithalf *Yodas Hütte *Kapitän *Offizier die Edit-Rangliste (Top 30) 35 thump|left| (neue) Fragen an alle * Welche Jedi kommandierte noch eine Untereinheit der GAR wie die 7. Sky Corps? * Gehörn das Restimperium und das Imperium der Hand irgendwie zusammen? Die Fragen müssen nicht der Reihe nach beantwortet werden! Ich freue mich über jede Antwort!!! Quiz Ich habe zwei SWQuizes gemacht. Ein bisschen später hat meine Schwester ein anderes Quiz gemacht! Nur die letzte Frage ist von mir. Arbeitshilfen Hier stehen einige Projekte , die ich nicht alleine machen will. Wenn ihr mir helfen wollt, dann meldet euch bei mir. Meine Jedipedia-Freunde *Darth Maulhalten - Der dunkle Sith-Lord Bild:Maul.gif *Darth Tobi - Der dunkle Film-Sith-Lord mit LSMaker Bild:Saber.gif vermutete Hierachien vermutete Hierachie der imperialen Flotte *Großadmiral *Admiral *?Commander? *Captain *1. Leutnant *2. Leutnant *Fähnrich *Flottensoldat vermutete Hierachie der Flotte der neuen Republik *Admiral *General *Commander *Captain *Leutnant *(Deck)Offizier *Kadett *Soldat Besitztümer Spiele Brettspiele *''Risiko Star Wars - Die Klonkriege'' Kartenspiele *Top Trumps - Star Wars Raumschiffe *Top Trumps - Star Wars Episode IV-VI *Top Trumps - Star Wars Episode I-III Bücher Romane Klonkriegsromane *''Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit(Gelesen) *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden(gelesen) *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone'' (gelesen) *''Labyrinth des Bösen(Gelesen) *Die Feuertaufe'' (Gelesen) Andere Romane *''Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger'' (Gelesen) *''Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader(gelesen) *Planet der Verräter'' (Lese ich gerade) Darth Bane-Reihe *Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit (gelesen) Thrawn-Trilogie *Erben des Imperiums (gelesen) *Die dunkle Seite der Macht (gelesen) *Das letzte Kommando (gelesen) Sachbücher *Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie - Das Kompendium *Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen DVDs *Episode I *Episode II *Episode III *Episode IV *Episode V *Episode VI *Spaceballs Lego Star Wars Lego zu Episode III *'Anakin's Eta-2 mit Vulture Droide' *'Clon Turbo Tanker' *'Kampf mit Grievous' *'ARC-170 Starfighter' *'V-Wing-Fighter' Lego vom Jahre 2006 *'Imperialer Sternzerstörer' *'TIE Intercopter' *'Jabba's Segler' Artikel zu 30 Jahre Star Wars *'General Grievous' Starfighter' *'At-ST' *'Imperial Landing Craft' *'Y-Wing' *mehrere Clone Battle Pack *mehrere Droids Battle Pack *'Jedi-Abfangjäger mit Hyperraumring' *'N-1 Starfighter mit Vulture Droide' *'Handelsförderation MTT' *'Sith Infiltrator' *'TIE Crawler' Das sind meine Lieblings-SW-Sachen/Lieblings-SW-Personen (absteigende Reihenfolge) Das sind mein Lieblings-Jedi-Ritter / Jedi-Meister *1. Obi-Wan Kenobi *2. Yoda *3. Qui-Gon Jinn *4. Luke Skywalker *5. Mace Windu *6. Kit Fisto *7. Anakin Skywalker *8. Ki-Adi-Mundi *9. Plo Koon *10. Shaak Ti *11. Luminara Unduli *12. Aayla Secura thump|left| Das sind Meine Lieblings-Senatoren / Angehörigen der Galaktischen Republik *1. Bail Organa *2. Jar Jar Binks *3. Padmé Amidala *4. Dexter Jettster *5. Tarfful *6. Lama Su *7. Mas Amedda *8. Kanzler Palpatine thump|left| Meine Lieblinge der KUS *1. General Grievous *2. Graf Dooku *3. Poggle der Geringere *4. Darth Sidious *5. Nute Gunray *6. Rune Haako *7. San Hill *8. Wat Tambor *9. Passel Argente thump|left| Meine Lieblings Kopfgeldjäger *1. Boba Fett *2. Jango Fett *3. Dengar *4. Zuckuss *5. 4-LOM *6. Bossk *7. Greedo *8. IG-88 Meine Lieblinge in der GAR *1. CC-2224 "Commander Cody" *2. CC-5052 "Commander Bly" *3. Captain Kagi (Identifikationsnummer unbekannt) *4. CC-1004 "Commander Gree" thump|left| Meine Lieblings-Raumschiffe *1. Eta-2-Actis Jedi-Abfangjäger *2. Scimitar *3. Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse *4. Tantive IV *5. Delta-7-Aethersprite Jedi-Sternjäger *6. Millennium Falke *7. Slave I *8. ARC-170 Sternjäger *9. T-65 X-Flügler *10. Naboo N-1 Sternjäger *11. Droidenkontrollschiff *12. Erster Todesstern *13. Tri-Droidenjäger *14. Droiden-Starfighter *15. Y-Flügler Mein Lieblings-Sith *1. Darth Bane *2. Kopecz *3. Darth Vader *4. Githany *5. Darth Tyranus *6. Darth Zannah *7. Kas'im *8. Darth Maul *9. Darth Sidious *10. Kaan *11. Qordis Meine Lieblings-Offiziere des Imperiums *1. Großadmiral Thrawn *2. Captain Gilad Pellaeon *3. General Maximilian Veers *4. Admiral Firmus Piett *5. Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin *6. Captain Lorth Needa *7. Admiral Kendal Ozzel Meine Lieblings-SW-Filme *1. Die Rache der Sith *2. Angriff der Klonkrieger *3. Die dunkle Bedrohung *4. Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *5. Eine neue Hoffnung *6. Das Imperium schlägt zurück Meine Lieblings-Kämpfe *1. Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. Anakin *2. Darth Sidious gegen Yoda *3. Yoda vs. Dooku *4. Dooku versus Obi-Wan und Anakin Skywalker *5. Palpatine vs. Mace Windu & Freunde *6. Luke vs. Lord Vader (Ep VI) *7. Qui-Gon Jinn mit Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. Darth Maul *8. Obi-Wan gegen General Grievous *9. Darth Vader gegen Luke Skywalker *10. Darth Vader gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi SW-Musik (Top 8) *1. Star Wars and the revenge of the Sith *2. Anakin vs. Obi-Wan (Anakin vs. Obi-Wan) *3. Duell des Schicksals (Duel of the Fates) *4. Der imperiale Marsch (The imperial March) *5. Das Asteroiden-Feld *6. Schlacht der Helden (Battle of the Heroes) *7. Siegesfeier (Victory celebration) *8. Kantinen-Band (Cantina-Band) 57px|centre Möge die Macht mit euch allen sein! Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Initiative gegen Vandalismus